Darkwing Duck (episodes)
The cartoon at the root of the ''Darkwing Duck'' franchise consists of 91 episodes that originally aired in the years 1991 and 1992. Unlike most other television series, Darkwing Duck does not have a clearcut order or conventional seasons. The show is traditionally divided in three seasons based on a combination of channels involved and the debut dates. Season 1, good for 65 episodes, is defined as the episodes that premiered on the syndicated programming block The Disney Afternoon. Season 2, a collection of 13 episodes, is defined as the episodes that premiered on Saturday mornings on ABC in 1991. Season 1 and Season 2 aired simultaneously and technically constitute a single production season, but Disney originally kept the ABC episodes, which ABC got to pick at will, separate from the syndicated episodes for distribution purposes. Season 3, another 13 episodes, also debuted on ABC, but did so in 1992 well after the previous seasons had gone through all their episodes. Season 2 made its way to The Disney Afternoon in the fall of 1992, but Season 3 was not included until the fall of 1993, after ABC stopped its run of Darkwing Duck. The Disney Afternoon would keep the show on its schedule until 1995 and bring it back once more during 1996 and 1997. In addition to this peculiar manner of season definition, there's the matter of the series's run not representing the story's chronology. For instance, the two-parter "Just Us Justice Ducks" is the pay-off for the introduction of eight characters, but of those, four introduction episodes did not air until after the two-parter and the characters did not appear prior either, one introduction episode did not air until after the two-parter though the character did appear prior, and one introduction episode did air prior, but whereas "Just Us Justice Ducks" was a The Disney Afternoon episode, said introduction episode belonged to ABC. The latter introduction episode also requires a secondary episode before "Just Us Justice Ducks" makes sense, and that one was again aired after "Just Us Justice Ducks" already had. The closest to a working chronological order can be constructed from the episodes' production codes. The series had a preview-debut on the Disney Channel from April to July of 1991, during which a selection of 13 episodes aired. The main run of Darkwing Duck began in September of that same year with the pilot episode "Darkly Dawns the Duck" as part of a larger special called The Darkwing Duck Premiere / Back to School with the Mickey Mouse Club. "Darkly Dawns the Duck" was later cut in two for regular airing. Of most episodes the original air date is known. The exceptions are the premieres of "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 1" and "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" as well as the day-dates for ten of the final twelve Season 1 episodes, which were broadcast in April and May of 1992. Overview Preview run Premiere order Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Production order External links * The Dynamic, Never-Completed, Ever-Expanding, Darkwing Duck Episode Guide by Wendy Welch Lee Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3